Last Moon rise
by coldDiamond
Summary: Please oh please read! Its not yet finished but I need to know if its worth continuing


I really wished to go home, but Solone wanted me to wait for her and as much as I hated the idea of spending more time at a place that didn't accept me, I endured for my best friends sake. I rubbed the scare on my wrist; it had been bothering me a lot more lately. Dr. Ross said it was perfectly fine.

Cutting myself deeply at 11 put my health at serious risk. People thought I was suicidal. how wrong they could be.

I leaned against the car when I heard students chanting look over at a mob forming around two guys who apparently weren't getting along. Against my better judgment i hurried over to see. Making my way through the thickening crowd to the front. Big mistake, someone huge was thrown in my direction and took me to the ground. air rushed out of me from the force.

"Sara?"

"Scott, you jerk" i shoved with little effort still gripping my aching side. Scott was Solones oldest brother and biggest trouble maker known to man. I felt dumb for not guessing it was him.

"oh! sorry" he got off and helped me to my feet. The kids were still rooting like it was the finally of a boxing match. and the lucky opponent Scott was battling with was...American all-star jock Tyler Perts. Probably the biggest, steroid using butthead in the world. Not bright but a bully. He looked tired compared to Scott's energizer bunny body.

"Let's finish this Rollin" Tyler demanded, holding up his fists. Scott's eyes glittered with anticipation

But I pulled him back.

"No Scott. No fighting. You know the rules" I whispered

"Ah, no beginning fights are the rule" he elaborated smugly.

"And walk away when you have a chance" I continued with the rest we heard. He glared but gathered his things up and walked away with me. The crowd booed.

"Yeah run home" Tyler shouted "let your girlfriend pathetically bandage your scrapes like a good freak"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Slowly turning on my heel to walk up to Tyler. I stared him dead in the eye; he held the same cocky attitude.

"Tyler, if anyone asks, just tell them I did it" I say to him casually.

His eyebrows pull together, confused.

"Did what?" he asks like the moron he is. In a flash, I reach my arm back and slam my fist into his face.

"That" I declare.

A stone cold knock out, i was taught real little. And with my strength he hit the ground and didn't come up. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. People's mouths were open, probably thinking how insane it was a girl like me could soccer punch a wrestler hard enough to make him blackout. Simple but I got out of there before anyone started asking questions.

"Whip that grin off your face" I snap at Scott. Knowing I was in big trouble.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sara" Claire, my guardian kept repeating as she drove me to my new school. After my little quarrel, we had to move to another town. It's dangerous at the moment to attract any attention to myself.

"Do you have any clue the risk you put yourself in? Your parents need you to be safe, not be the main gossip to spread through towns"

"My parents haven't seen me in 10 years" I tell flatly. Staring out my window. How haunting and magical the forest looked. Made me recall the last time I ventured into it.

"Solone wants to let you know, that she'll be visiting often so you two won't lose touch. Or in case you make no friends here" she stops in front of a school. Emerson high. Same resemblemence from the last one. Same teens, same steps, same everything. Well this should be easy.

"Try, please, try to be on your best behavior" Claire begs, giving me one last hug. I nod getting out and walking to the entrance.

I find my first period quick. The teacher sits me in the back. Students flock around with their electronics and talk with others. Everyone is bundled up for winter. I slouch in my chair, taping at my notebook. Why? Why did i have to suffer like this? Being born to powerful elite parents killed any chance of me having an easy life. That, and the fact that they're both werewolf leaders and I was born human. Everyone now wants me dead because I'm in line to lead when they both retire and Rouges want the position badly. Rouges are those who walk alone or wish to rule power hungry. But I kept refusing and for that I was sent away to live with Claire. But making friends with only pack members like Solone. She basically accepted me like a sister. Which is good since my own parents don't bother acknowledging my existence.

Class began to carry on with its studies, the entire time I ignored all.

By the last period, everything just blended together. Two preppy girls in front of me bickered loudly.

"He's been acting really weird"

"Yeah, since that camping trip'. I mean sure he's always been different but now he's plain strange. Everybody is avoiding Connor"

"But such a waste, i mean, the boy is smokin sexy. He quit football, swim team. He basically like these other loner freaks" the girl cast me a glance her friend following her eyes. I smile a little, cocking my eyebrow, though human i had werewolf blood in me, which made a stronger then usual girls and have a unnatural front. Both shuddered, turning away to blabber about more gossip but went quiet as someone entered the room. Everybody actually stopped speaking and moving. The guy was incredibly handsome, tall and lean, hard muscled body, perfect tanned skin, dirty blond locks and jeweled teal eyes. He stalked to a seat without a care greeting to the fellow students.

Face set in stone, square jaw clenched, eyes empty and sad. A brave soul walked up to his desk.

"Hi Connor, how's it going'' she tried to flirt but seemed nervous

He itched his head a quarter of an inch away. Not answering.

"Maybe later you want to hang"

"Go 'way Cindy" he said, voice hard

"When did you start being such a dud?' she hisses, leaving with hurt pride. He cared less than i did.

Connor did turn to see people, only a quick peek but stopped when our gaze met. His eyes went wide and nostrils flared. That's went i saw the glow. The silver shine that is in every wolf. And that only others werewolves can see. My mouth a hurry i grabbed my backpack and left the classroom just as the teacher entered. Probably not good to be ditching on the first day but problems just a rose without me starting them. I ran down the cleared hallway, needing to notify Claire.

"Hey! Wait!" Connors voice yelled, running to catch up to my side. He sped in front. I skidded to a stop before knocking into him. Damn newly made werewolf speed.

I cautiously stood three feet from him. He stood breathing deeply, rigid.

"You're like me "he said.

I shook my head ''no. I'm human, but with wolf blood" I stated, a bit unnerved. Pack members said that newly made werewolves were very untamed and dangerous in their first years. But looking at him now, face to face, i thought i would have fear in my eyes not the other way around. He seemed almost sick with worry.

"What? "He gasped "people are born this way?"

"Rarely. I'm the first in centuries" that info is never supposed to be told, but i had a sense he needed to know as much as possible. He went tense as i touched his arm, trying to calm him.

"How did this happen to you? When?"

Connor scowled "the senior class went camping a month ago up in Calvic woods. Things went great, laughing, joking. Later that night, a noise awoke me and i had to check it out. But what i found attacked me and then left" reluctantly he pulled his collar aside to reveal a large scare stretching to his shoulder blade. My expression must have turned horrified because he softened. Someone did viscously strike at him. Poor guy.

"Then what?" i whispered, lightly touching is scraped flesh. Poor guy, I can't imagine how confused and scared he must of been.

His frown deepened "I went to my tent and bandaged myself up, thinking I'd go to the doctors tomorrow. But when i woke up i was somewhere else, my wound healed and dead animals surrounding me. I freaked. Ran home. I...feel this hunger every day. And have this anger that's in everything i do. And at night I'm in agony and change into...an animal "he whispers harshly, gazing around.

"I'm a werewolf aren't I?" he asks me, not blinking for a second. I nod stiffly, gulping.

He curses "took me awhile before i researched it. And i have to admit, did not believe in my right mind they exist. But days later had to. More days passed and i tried to see what i could do and how i can handle and control this" he shook his head, obviously not having any luck.

"You need help" I tell, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling down an address, perhaps this jock had time to spare and get answers. But i wasn't one to give them. I shoved the paper at him.

"You must go here as soon as possible. Tell them i gave you the info and explain your situation. Every detail" i elaborated. He held it to his chest for dear life, staring endlessly at me, like i had just given him back the reason to love again. I shuffled before going around him.

"Well, bye" i said over my shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait" he says striding to my side "who are you?"

i ball my hands into fist, sprinting to get away. But Connor persists. I forgot how annoying newly turns can wonder packs wait to initiate for at least a year.

"Sara. That's all you have to know"


End file.
